The different girl
by zimlvr360
Summary: Randy meets a girl...but shes different, she has pink hair,and her friends have green and blue hair. also there is some new ninjas besides randy. rated t just in case!
1. Chapter 1

I kept dozing off.I was hearing parts of Mrs driscoll's was saying we were getting a new gestured for someone to come door opened.A girl walked in. She had bright pink hair,Amythist eyes, and some type of tribal markings on her face. She was wearing clothes that closely resembled my own. The only difference of the clothes were the colors and style. She was wearing a bright purple choker. She looked to be about my age.

"Please tell the class about yourself." said.

The girl nodded and turned to the class.

"My name is Riker Vonage, I will be 15 as of halloween, I own 4 wolves and a bengal tiger, I love gaming, my pink hair is natural, and my dad is Jake Vonage,the guy who created grave punchers." She said.

"Thank you ! Please go have a seat next to ." Mrs driscoll said.

She started on the lecture about sat next to me. I stare at her.

"hi?" she says.

"oh! HI! Im randy!" I said.

She rolles her eyes. Then we hear a loud roar outside.I turn. Everyone starts running out of the room, including Riker.

"Guess she's not used to this." I said to no one.I put the mask on. The red and black ribbons surround me,forming the ninja suit."SMOKEBOMB!" I said , throwing a smoke bomb. I was Immeadiatly in front of the robot.

"Smokebomb!" I hear someone say. I turn. A Female ninja is behind me.

" ninja Tessen!" She yells, throwing a fan at the robot. It chops through the robot and flyes back to her.

she takes one look at me, then yells,

"smokebomb!"

"Smoke bomb!" I yelled.

* * *

I look around for Riker. She isn't where she hid.I get an idea.

"OH NO!" I said, getting a good idea about that female ninja.

* * *

**SO! WAT DID YOU THINK? WAS IT BRUCE? I HOPE SO! NO FLAMZ. COMMENT AND RATE AND REVIEW. I HAVE A BUSY SCEDUAL SO THE UPDATES I CANNOT PREDICT. SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT. I JUST WANTED TO GIVE YOU THE FEEL. ZIMLVR360 OUT,YO!**


	2. she the one

**Hey i gots it! previously, i have accepted a challenge, and i want you to take a challenge!**

**challenge one: What was the COMPLETELY odd mess up in the first episode of rc9gn? and challange 2: write a one chapter fan-fiction that is a gender bent version of the show. if you complete challenge 1 you get to have a cameo in the story(small crowd cheers),and this digital cookie : (::) if i pick your fanfic,you get to be a main character (YAY!) and you will get 2 digital cookies  
**

**any way, to the story! ps i will be updating way late.**

"Come on howard! I'm telling you! she wasn't where she hid!" I said.

"and..."Howard the nomicon started ringing with out me realizing."Cunningham! your nomicons ringing!" Howard said.

"I gotta take that." I said.I opened the nomicon. My soul was sucked inside.I land in front of a dojo.I can hear grunting coming from inside as if someone was training. I walk in. I see the female ninja from earlier. she sliced a dummy with the metal fan. She turned to me. She lunged at me and landed right in front of me. she waved the fan in the air. words appeared. 'The legend of the kunoichies,masters of elements.' It said. I touched the letters. The dojo fell and shattered. Then, the first ninja appeared. "long ago, the ninja became needful for a fighting companion. he would search when he could for the legendary kunoichi, master of elements. though he searched all of norrisville, he could not find the girl who was the ninjas exact , that legendary girl who was destined to be the fire kunoichi, has come. you will fight with her as a companion." The nomicon said.

"Who is it though!"I said.A pink blob showed up in front stared to take form. It looked like riker! I felt my soul being sucked out of the nomicon. there was no one else in the hallway except riker, who I didnt realize was there. I didnt realize howard wasnt there. "RIKER IS THE KUNOICHI!" I yelled. Riker stared at me, then lunged at me and put her hand over my mouth.

" Who told you that!" she said in a fierce tone, her amythist eyes staring feircly into my sapphire ones.

"Th-th-ahmmm..."I realized the she looked back at me, her eyes full of understanding.

"The nomicon told you,ninja." she said.I was shocked.

"Erm...im not..." I started.

"Shut it and stop lying." She snapped."And don't blurt things like that! you're lucky no one was here to hear that,Ninja! Someone could have heard my secret,Ninja!" she said, taking her hand of my mouth.

"And you stop calling me Ninja! you could reveal my secret!" I said.

She looked around. "I'm shocked I was chosen to be the kunoichi! Me, of all people! A gamer who hates everything! a geek-ish girl!" she said. then, a monster broke through the wall. she was hit. she passed out.

**So... CLIFFHANGER!YAYYYY! ZIMLVR OUT YO!**


End file.
